1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loom for weaving a fabric with two types of tissue, a shoe upper woven using the loom, and a shoe including such a shoe upper. More particularly, the invention relates to a loom for weaving a fabric with two types of tissue, in which leno heddles and jacquard heddles are arranged in combination to allow a leno tissue and a jacquard tissue to be simultaneously woven, a shoe upper woven using the loom, and a shoe including such a shoe upper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loom is a machine that weaves a fabric by crossing warp and weft. This machine is operated as follows: if some of warp is lifted during the passage of weft, warp threads are spaced apart from each other to create sheds, and then the weft passes through the sheds, thus weaving a fabric. A shedding device for causing warp threads to be spaced apart from each other may be typically classified into a cam (tappet)-type shedding device, a dobby-type shedding device, a jacquard-type shedding device, etc.
Since a general dobby loom may use a few to several dozen harness frames by the dobby-type shedding device, this loom is known to be suitable for a small pattern fabric.
In contrast, a jacquard loom is configured such that one or more heddles are connected to one harness cord connected to jacquard, and one strand of warp passes through each heddle. A vertical movement of the harness cord leads to the shedding movement of the warp. This jacquard loom is also referred to as a card lacing machine. Such a jacquard loom may be used to make various patterns including a large pattern as well as a small pattern, as in the case of a dobby loom. Moreover, the jacquard loom is widely known to be suitable for making a complicated pattern.
The loom is generally configured to include a heddle device, a reed, a warp beam, a fabric beam and the like. Particularly the heddle device may be determined depending on a fabric or tissue structure that is to be woven. For example, a leno heddle device should be used to weave a leno tissue or fabric, while a jacquard heddle should be used to weave a jacquard tissue or fabric.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the leno fabric is a fabric that is woven by crossing two strands of warp in opposite directions about weft such that the two strands of warp are twisted relative to each other. This leno fabric is high in shape stability, and is usable for clothes requiring air permeability, an onion net, a towel and the like.
In order to form such a leno fabric, a weaving apparatus equipped with a heddle for a leno fabric is used. The weaving apparatus equipped with the leno heddle is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-2009-0033764 and 10-2007-0036755. As disclosed in the cited documents, it is possible to weave the fabric having the leno tissue using the leno heddle.
As described above, the jacquard fabric may be used to make various patterns from small patterns to the large patterns. Therefore, jacquard fabric is mainly applied to clothes, curtains, garments and the like requiring various designs. Particularly, it is possible to manufacture a shoe upper requiring various designs using the jacquard fabric.
In order to weave such a jacquard fabric, the jacquard loom is employed. In Korean Patent No. 10-1419495, a conventional jacquard loom is disclosed.
As such, the conventional loom is problematic in that it adopts only one kind of heddle, that is, the leno heddle or the jacquard heddle, so that it is impossible to weave a fabric having two types of tissue at once.
However, if a fabric can be woven using two types of tissue simultaneously, it is possible to increase productivity and provide an innovative product. For example, in the case of the shoe upper requiring a constant shape, various designs, and air permeability, there is urgently needed a loom for simultaneously weaving the jacquard tissue and the leno tissue.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.